


Hold My Hand

by Daddyoo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyoo/pseuds/Daddyoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time holding someones hand can be hard. Even if you both love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic a little last minute for my friend Ruby. I apologize if it's out of character...which I mean I know it is, but this IS my first time every writing a fic with this pairing. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Ruby!

Hyuuga smiled softly to himself as Kiyoshi and him made their way down the hall way. Kiyoshi was saying something, but Hyuuga wasn't paying enough attention to catch onto all he was saying.

 

“Are you even listening?” Kiyoshi asked as he stopped in his tracks, looking down at the shorter man.

 

“Huh?” Hyuuga asked a dazed look on his face as he brought his hand up to rub the back of his head.

 

Kiyoshi shook his head slightly, letting out a slight laugh before continuing with what he was saying while they walked.

 

“ _You can do this, Hyuuga...”_ Hyuuga thought to himself once Kiyoshi was done talking. They had already made their way out of the hall ways and were on their way to Kiyoshi's to study. _“Come on, **you can do this** ” _

 

Hyuuga took in a deep breath as they walked, letting his arm sway out more than it normally would biting down on his lip when his hand grazed against Kiyoshi's.

 

“ _God dammit, just....hold his fucking hand Hyuuga, come on!”_ Hyuuga took a step slightly closer to the larger man closing his eyes in an attempt to will up the courage to do this.

 

Kiyoshi smiled down at the smaller man when their hands bumped together.

 

“Hyuuga?” Kiyoshi let out a slight laugh seeing the mans eyes had closed. “Are you okay?”

 

Hyuugas face start to heat up when he opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it without saying anything, feeling the heat spread over the rest of his face. Kiyoshi smiled softly, extending his arm so that his hand would graze the shorter mans.

 

Hyuugas face perked up slightly when he felt the others hand graze against his. He let his fingers reach out to the other hand, making the effort to step closer to Kiyoshi. Kiyoshis smile grew wider as he laced his fingers with Hyuugas.

 

“....Thank you...” Hyuuga muttered under his breath, looking down at his feet nervously.

 

Kiyoshi let out a quiet laugh, pulling Hyuuga closer to him, “Don't worry about it. Ive wanted to hold your hand any ways.”

 

Hyuuga's smile spread into a grin as he leaned his head against Kiyoshi's arm sighing softly.

 

“I love you ya know, Hyuuga.” Kiyoshi half whispered, rubbing his thumb along the skin of the other mans hand.

 

“Yeah...I love you too, Kiyoshi.” Hyuuga smiled, letting out a quiet sigh as a comfortable silence settled in around them while they finished their walk to Kiyoshi's house.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't really grammar checked, so if there's grammar/spelling mistakes I apologize for that too


End file.
